The End of an Era
by redbeanmochi
Summary: In which Ariadne can't handle the end of Harry Potter  much like me


**A/N: **I watched Harry Potter on opening night and it was so emotional. Basically, this is me channeling my feelings for Harry Potter into an Ariadne and Arthur fanfiction. What can I say? Harry Potter does things to me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur had intended on sleeping for a good 12 hours since they had the day off. However, his plans were ruined when Ariadne jumped on the bed. "Arthur!" she breathed as she nudged his shoulder like a child.<p>

"Arthur, wake up!" she tried one more time, letting out a pleased noise when he finally responded.

"Ariadne… It's barely 4 in the morning…" Arthur grumbled.

"Uh yeah, but Harry Potter comes out tomorrow," Ariadne said as a matter-of-factly.

"So…?"

"So… It's always been a tradition for me to watch all of the Harry Potter movies the day before. So we better start now if we want to finish before midnight. We have tickets for the midnight premiere, you know."

"Why can't you watch them by yourself?" he groaned. Ariadne glared at him.

"Well that's just no fun," Ariadne explained, sitting down on the bed staring at Arthur until he finally gave in. Ariadne wasn't always this eager or demanding. When Arthur told her no, she knew it meant no and she would simply give him a kiss before retreating back to her work; Ariadne never was one to beg. But here she was, staring him down with a look that said, "Arthur, you better get your ass out of bed and onto the couch in the next 5 minutes or I'm going to have to drag you there myself."

"Ok fine…" Arthur muttered. Ariadne smiled brightly before she leapt off the bed and just about ran to the living room.

When Arthur finally joined her 10 minutes later, Ariadne was staring at the tv screen, watching Hagrid telling a young Harry Potter about Hogwarts.

"I still don't understand why you're so obsessed with Harry Potter," he mumbled, plopping onto the couch.

"Have you _read_ Harry Potter?" she asked, looking at Arthur skeptically.

"Well yeah, it's a great book and all but-"

"But nothing. I was that weird kid at school who always had a book in front of her during lunch and my only friends were characters from books, ok?" she explained bitterly.

"Well obviously the kids at your school had no taste. Reading is sexy," he praised, pulling her closer.

17 hours and 7 movies later, Ariadne was dragging Arthur out of the apartment and to the movie theater.

"Ariadne, it's 9. The movie doesn't start until _midnight_," Arthur whined.

"Yeah, but you gotta get there early if you want good seats. And we're already late," Ariadne explained, pulling Arthur's arm. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he allowed Ariadne to drag him, faster, to the theater.

When they finally entered the theater 10 minutes later, the theater was just beginning to fill up. Before Arthur could even blink, Ariadne had already made her way to the center of an empty row, a few rows in front of the middle- her preferred row.

"Aren't you tired?" Arthur huffed, on the verge of falling into a deep sleep.

"Duh. But that's what we have 3 hours of waiting for," Ariadne smiled, closing her eyes.

"Ariadne. Ariadne, wake up," Arthur whispered, nudging her awake.

"Is it starting?" she squeaked, jumping in her seat.

"Calm down. It's just the previews," Arthur laughed.

"Oh right, well… Sorry," Ariadne said, shrinking in her seat.

As the movie began and the Warner Brothers logo came up, Arthur caught Ariadne sniffling and tearing up. Slowly, he gripped her hand and she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. Throughout the movie, Arthur could hear her crying softly or laughing heartily and letting out occasional gasps. And as the movie finally came to a close, Arthur didn't even have to look- he knew Ariadne was crying. Her hand was gripping his tightly and he could feel her shaking gently and the group sitting next to them didn't even care- they were crying as well.

At that point, Arthur finally understood. He understood why Ariadne became so demanding at the expense of Harry Potter. He understood why so many people were so moved by the ending of something as simple as a book series turned into a movie series. For people like Ariadne, Harry Potter was all they had as kids. When no one else would talk to them because they were "weird," they knew they always had Harry, Ron and Hermione to comfort them. This entire series was their childhood. JK Rowling gave them over 10 years of magic- of course it was hard to let go.

As the credits rolled up, Ariadne was audibly sobbing, as were many others in the theaters. Nobody moved. Arthur pulled up the arm rest and wrapped his arms around Ariadne, allowing her to cry against his chest. He didn't quite feel the same way Ariadne did, but if she spontaneously wanted to watch Harry Potter one day, he couldn't argue. After all, it would never _really_ be the end.


End file.
